


Старое заклинание

by Flight_of_fancy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_fancy/pseuds/Flight_of_fancy
Summary: Боб Ньюби знает толк в магии, и это не шутка.





	Старое заклинание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Kombat 2018
> 
> Бета: Gianeya (http://gianeya.diary.ru/)

Боб идет по жизни смеясь, прячась за шутками и улыбками, как за лучшей каменной стеной, могущественнейшей магией; а что еще остается делать вечному изгою детских компаний, пухленькому заучке, чьим самым храбрым поступком так и остается прогнанный кошмар? Бывает сложно смеяться над своими неудачами, особенно самыми болезненными, разбивающими самооценку в пух и прах, но в конце концов юмор не просто всегда спасает его от уныния, но и становится той самой палочкой-выручалочкой, изменяющей любую ситуацию к лучшему.

В колледже все становится еще проще: заучка или нет, но его заразительная улыбка рано или поздно открывает двери в сердца других людей, а большего Бобу и не надо; и к выпуску улыбка из щита, которым он защищался от мира, превращается в мантию уверенности и принятия себя, мягко струящуюся за плечами, делая легче даже походку, позволяя смело расправить плечи. Оглядываясь на себя прежнего, маленького и одинокого школьника, Бобу хочется потрепать самого себя по макушке и сказать «парень, глянь на меня теперь – любимая работа, почти выплаченный заем за учебу и дом, ну что еще для счастья надо?».

Когда рядом появляется Джойс, улыбаясь в ответ на какую-то его шутку, – оказывается, для ощущения полного счастья, почти неземного, не хватало именно этого. У нее непростая жизнь и еще более непростые сыновья, и Боб не дурак, чтобы не понять: если Джойс их завязывающиеся отношения в радость, то ее мальчикам – как минимум непонятны. Вот только Боб слишком давно изучил магию улыбки и упорно продолжает использовать это простое заклятие, пока оно не срабатывает сначала на Уилле, а потом и на Джонатане, хотя такой взрослый и серьезный парень, конечно, ни за что не признается, насколько смешны дурацкие шутки бойфренда его мамы.

Жизнь Боба прекрасна и легка, и он заражает этой легкостью жизнь Байерсов, расточая шутки и улыбки как хвосты компьютерных вирусов (что-то жуткое есть в этом сравнении, но даже самому себе он не может объяснить, что именно). Даже когда все опять становится не так, и глаза Джойс вновь наполняет тот звериный ужас, который только-только отступил, казалось, насовсем, а дом по всем доступным поверхностям затапливает рисунок-клякса, Боб не перестает улыбаться, борясь с подступающим ужасом карикатурным непониманием, делая большие удивленные глаза, притворяясь, что ничего странного не происходит, когда по рисункам его сначала просят опознать карту, а потом и отвезти на разгаданное место. Он продолжает пользоваться старым заклинанием – и оно работает.

Пока Уилл не теряет самого себя, пока коридоры больницы не заполняют монстры, отрезая все пути спасения, кроме одного, пока не наступает пора стать героем (ему! а ведь его даже хоббитом-слугой не брали в детстве в игру, даже на роль пони и то не проходил!). Бобу и жутко, и весело: не так он представлял себе этот вечер, не так видел свой звездный час геройства. Выбор, точнее его отсутствие, так прост, что это даже забавно, и Бобу почему-то совсем не страшно. Еще станет – позже, когда за спиной захлопнется дверь, а Хоппер уйдет в другую сторону, оставляя его наедине с нечто, но Боб этого пока еще не знает. Он улыбается Джойс – старое заклинание вновь работает, успокаивая ее, насколько это возможно среди плотно обступившего их кошмара – и берется за дверную ручку. У него впереди мили коридоров-тоннелей, и ужас, и темнота, и настоящее приключение для настоящего героя. И еще одно заклинание-улыбка, последнее, самое могущественное. (Недостаточное).  
Боб открывает дверь, и магия, трепеща, начинает рассеиваться.


End file.
